The Choccy Queen
by xTorTor
Summary: Skipper and the team find themselves in a sticky situation, and a story that's been passed down from generations finally arises. The Choccy Queen comes after a crisis situation. This is literally a joke fiction and is only made in purpose of my random mind. Please excuse the OOC characters, this is made for you to laugh and enjoy. Don't take it seriously.


"The choccy queen…" a voice murmured to himself, sounding as if they were deep in thought. The words that murmured out of his beak seemed to have caught someone else's attention. The male turned to his side, and saw that Skipper, his commander had the look of confusion, yet interest spread across his face.

"What did you just say?" Skipper wanted clarification on what on earth Kowalski was going off about this time. His eyes were fixed on the scientist, trying to get a better understanding on the situation. "You mentioned something about… chalk…?"

"No, sir. I said the choccy queen" Kowalski answered Skipper, and seemed a little surprised that the commander didn't know what he was speaking about. "You haven't heard the saying about the choccy queen…?" he looked in disbelief, this saying was always spoken about around the other soldiers around them. It was a topic that always seemed to come around when dinner was served with a glass of chocolate milk.

"Mm… Choccy…" Rico couldn't help but feel hungry at this time, the mention of chocolate milk made the psychopath crave food. However, it was an unfortunate time for him to get hungry due to the fact that they were trudging through a rough terrain to get to their next destination unnoticed. They were on a tough mission, and it required stealth, strength (if they had come against any enemies) and a strong mind in case something unsuspecting arose. Rico was more than just ready for this mission.

"Rico, this is no time to get distracted" the commander scolded Rico, wanting him to keep his head straight, focused on the objective. "Kowalski, I want more intel on this… Choccy Queen you're talking about" there was no doubt about it, the commander was intrigued and wanted to know more about this Choccy Queen that he had no knowledge of. While it did sound silly, there was just something about the name that sparked his interest to learn more about this.

"The Choccy Queen is the story about someone who arises when a crisis has been brought about. It's said, that the Choccy Queen has not been chosen, and has no knowledge of being the Choccy Queen, but the true power will show when the right penguin makes a specific decision in aiding children, and even adults through this crisis" Kowalski explained the tale to the commander. "However, this crisis is not specified, so nobody's certain as to when or how the Choccy Queen will come about"

"Wow, Kowalski" Skipper rolled his eyes, not wanting to believe that such a stupid story amused his teammates. The interest he had earlier about the Choccy Queen has vanished, and he was sure that this was the most ridiculous thing that he's ever heard throughout his years in being a commanding officer. "Do me a favor, and never tell me such a fake story again" Surely, this was the type of story that Private should've been interested in, not Kowalski or Rico.

"But Skippah', the story of the Choccy Queen IS real!" Private butted in, wanting the commander to know that this was a story that needed to be taken seriously. However, he knew that there was no way that he would be able to convince Skipper, he was just way too stubborn. "The story has been told from generation to generation, we just haven't had a crisis to really bring out the true potential of the Choccy Queen!"

"That's the LAST I want to hear about the Choccy Queen!" Skipper's voice rose, and he put his foot down. Such an absurd story should never be spoken about again, especially in an elite unit such as theirs. He rolled his eyes, and focused back on the objective, motioning for his teammates to follow in getting towards a new city that they needed to meet an agent for, to receive information about where to go next.

"Awe… Choccy…" Rico's expression turned to a frown as he looked between Kowalski and Private, who shared the same feelings about the commander not believing in the Choccy Queen story. If only he were able to believe in it, then he'd know the true power that the Choccy Queen had. There was no use in trying to convince the commander, his foot was put down, and that was that. He shook his head and tried to get back on the objective.

After a bit more walking through the rough terrain, the boys were able to get into view of the city that they needed to meet the agent in. It was a relief to finally be here, it was one less objective to complete before the mission would finally be over. It's been tough, and the enemies against them were determined to succeed. Thankfully, the team was stronger than the opponents that were thrown at them, and they made through each objective without defeat.

They began to make their way down to the city, but something just felt off. Skipper stopped in his tracks, and his teammates did the same. Confused looks were given amongst each other, unsure as to why the commander would've stopped when they were so close. Suddenly, the suspicions that the commander had were confirmed when a light whistling was heard in the distance. Alert was spread amongst the teammates, and they searched to find where this noise was coming from. As the seconds passed, the noise only seemed to get faster, and louder.

The seconds seemed to go by so slowly, as the scene in front of them turned to something more horrid. The whistling sound that they heard was of a missile, drawing near the building that they were supposed to meet the agent at. All that was seen was a flash of white, and a loud _BOOM_ was heard. The next few moments showed part of the building was gone, and flames were surrounding certain areas. There were screams heard from bystanders who were near the building, fleeing the area. Penguins who were inside the building were rushing to get outside, avoiding the collapsing building and flames that were engulfing rooms.

It was complete chaos, but the team knew that they needed to help out. Everyone had their own task with helping out civilians in the building and surrounding areas. Rico and Kowalski were tasked with helping escort children and adults out of the burning building, Private went to rush in hopes of finding a water source before the firefighters were able to arrive on scene. Skipper, was assisting with removing debris that was blocking passageways for other penguins to use as exits.

With strong efforts, the team was successful in aiding the civilians through the crisis. Unfortunately, the agent that they were supposed to meet up with wasn't found, or heard from. The firefighters were able to get there and put out the building, ambulance had arrived and taken anyone who was found in critical condition. However, even when the professionals in aiding had arrived, it didn't stop the children and adults from being traumatized from the attack. Further investigation was going to be put into this, which would later reveal that the attack was sent from The Red Squirrel.

"Skippah'… there must be something that we can do" Private felt saddened, seeing families hugging each other in comforting ways. Tears were streaming down the eyes of other penguins who were nearby. It was terrible, and frightening for them to go through, and there wasn't much that the team could do to make things better. "Everyone's… terrified"

Skipper looked around at his surroundings as well, and was able to catch on to what Private was talking about. It was truly something that he never expected to see. He knew he had to do something, but had no idea what could possibly lift the spirits of those who went through such a traumatizing event. _There has to be something, just… something that everyone would enjoy…_ Skipper thought to himself, and was thinking pretty hard about a solution.

Suddenly, it hit him. It hit him like a hammer to a nail, the commander instantly knew what he needed to do. The idea struck him when he noticed a vehicle was nearby. The picture of a cow was on the side, and the words _Chocolate Milk_ were written underneath the logo of the cow. This was the solution the commander had found, what would help everyone ease their nerves, and make them feel better! In a hurry, he rushed over to the empty vehicle, motioning for his teammates to follow him.

The others were unsure as to what Skipper was up to, but knew that it must've been important. Once they arrived to the vehicle across the street, they watched as Skipper unlatched the trunk, and pushed the sliding door up, revealing cartons of chocolate milk. "Hand these out, to everyone" Skipper commanded to his teammates, beginning to grab the small cartons of chocolate milk, and hand them to the others to start passing out. "Everyone gets one, everyone gets a Choccy Milk!"

Without hesitation, with flippers full of chocolate milk cartons, the teammates began to go out to each family, handing out the cartons of chocolate milk. Children were happy to receive this, adults were relieved that they finally were able to have something to help their children, and something tasty to enjoy. Everyone got one, everyone got chocolate milk, it was going to help with this, it was going to make nerves be put to ease.

Skipper took a look around, and saw that families were enjoying the chocolate milk with each other. Beaks were filled with chocolate milk, and smiles were spread across faces of those around. A smile slowly spread across his beak, a job well done. He placed his flippers on his hips, and was standing in front of the rows of chocolate milk. A ray of light shone on the commander, and the others looked around in awe.

Skipper had no idea what was happening, but felt a chocolate goodness inside of him. He could hear the waves of chocolate milk in the distance, chocolate milk engulfed his mind. He lifted his flippers out and threw his head back, taking in the feeling of the chocolate feeling that came out of nowhere. A spark of light hit him, and a tiara formed on his head.

The teammates drew near the commander, and were all in awe. Beaks agape, and eyes were wide. They couldn't believe what had just happened to their commander. The story was true, and it was happening right in front of them. Skipper was transforming into the Choccy Milk Queen!

"You are… the Choccy Milk Queen…!" Kowalski spoke out to the commander, who looked down on them with the signature charming smirk he was known for. His presence blessed the team, and blessed all that were surrounding the area.

"Choccy Milk Queen…" the other penguins bowed to the commander. After showing respect for the newly found Choccy Milk Queen, they then threw their empty chocolate milk cartons into the air, and cheered upon the new finding.

And that, is how the story of how the Choccy Milk Queen came about.


End file.
